Fiesta de Fin de Año
by Maslover
Summary: Es una hoja del diario de Logan Mitchell donde relata la velada de la fiesta de Fin de Año en PalmWoods, fiesta en la que bebio de mas e hizo algo que no hubiese esperado Song Fic de "I kissed a Girl by Katy Perry"


**Fiesta de Fin de Año**

Esta es una hoja del diario de Logan, donde detalla lo que ocurrió en la fiesta de Fin de Año de Palm Woods.

SongFic de "I kissed a girl" de Katy Perry

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Martes 1 de Enero del 2013

Es increíble, casi insólito lo que voy a escribir, no sé cómo ocurrió pero juro que no lo planee así, no fue mi intención hacer algo como ello… si tuviese que buscar culpables, culparía al alcohol… creo que bebí de mas anoche y perdí el sentido de lo que hacía.

Yo jamás y repito, JAMAS había hecho algo así, no sé que me paso… pero debo admitir que siempre pensé que James tenía algo que atraía.

Supongo que ya sabrás lo que hice, no? Pues si no es así, te lo diré… Besé a James Diamond!

Todo ocurrió anoche, en la fiesta de Fin de Año de PalmWoods, fue una bella velada en el lobbie, habían muchos bocaditos y bebidas, supongo que me emocione con la champagne y bebí de más, pase un rato agradable con mis amigos y los demás chicos de PalmWoods, antes de la media noche Camille me llevo fuera, hacia el parque y empezó a besarme apasionadamente mientras nos acariciábamos, yo estaba 'entrando en calor' cuando su celular sonó; era un mensaje de su padre que le ordenaba volver a su departamento porque tenían que hacer videoconferencia con su madre que estaba en casa…

Entonces ella se fue a su departamento y yo volví a la fiesta, Carlos estaba comiendo (o más bien devorando) dulces en la mesa de bocaditos, Kendall estaba con Jo y James estaba con el chico de la guitarra y una chica que no conozco, quizá sea nueva en PalmWoods, me acerque a ellos para conversar. La chica se fue antes de que yo llegara donde estaban, James me saludo y noté ahí que él también había estado tomando de mas, el chico de la guitarra también me saludo y me preguntó por Camille, tuve que explicarle la situación y fue entonces, que James me dijo al oído "no te preocupes, así podras pasar con tus amigos" yo solo le sonreí cálidamente.

Estuvimos unos minutos los tres conversando de cosas sin importancia, cuando los demás en la fiesta empezaron a hacer un conteo regresivo, ya sabes, 10, 9 ,8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 0!

Todos empezaron a desearse feliz año nuevo, el chico de la guitarra abrazó a James primero y después a mí, quise abrazar a James para desearle feliz año pero entonces llegaron Kendall, Jo y Carlos a hacer lo mismo así que no pude hacerlo sino hasta después, cuando todos se fueron a seguir deseando felicidad… entonces vi fijamente a James, él me miró también y se acerco hacia mí, me deseó feliz año y me abrazó fuertemente; al separarnos no lo hicimos completamente, mis brazos seguían abrazándolo pero ya estábamos separados, nos quedamos mirando fijamente unos segundos, el lucia más hermoso que nunca (debo admitirlo) sus ojos brillaban tiernamente, sus labios estaban tan rozados y provocadores y su sonrisa… su sonrisa que siempre me ha gustado fue la que me motivo a hacer lo que hize, no lo pensé dos veces, solo actué! Me acerque lentamente a él y lo besé!

Fue realmente increíble, fue perfecto!… y lo confieso, fue el mejor beso que he dado en mi vida! Sus labios tenían un sabor dulce y embriagador, sentí tan de cerca su aroma, era como si fuésemos uno, sus labios encajaban perfectamente con los míos! Era como si estuviésemos designados a estar juntos, como si ese fuera nuestro destino! Y aclaro que no creo en el destino, pero eso fue lo que sentí al besarlo… esto significa que me estoy enamorando de él? Oh Dios, no debo hacerlo, somos amigos, somos mejores amigos! Además, yo tengo novia… OH SHIT! Camille! La habia olvidado! Ese beso fue visto por muchos de PalmWoods! De seguro se enterara! No puede ser! Me mataraa!

Por qué? Por qué esto tiene que ser asi? Por qué se siente tan bien y a la vez tan mal? No me arrepiento de nada, fue el mejor beso que haya recibido en mi vida, pero esta acechado por el hecho de que mi novia se entere que besé a uno de mis mejores amigos!

Ya no se qué hacer, ni siquiera puedo obedecer a mi mente! No estoy pensando con claridad…

Quisiera saber que piensa James respecto a esto, no lo he visto desde el beso, cuando nos separamos nos sonreímos, pero fue ahí que me di cuenta que había besado a uno de mis mejores amigos en frente de todos! Y lo peor es que me había gustado! Yo solo salí corriendo! Deje todo atrás y subí al departamento; me encerré en mi habitación y trate de dormir.

Maldito James! Ahora solo puedo pensar en él! Su piel perfectamente bronceada, sus mirada cautivadora, sus rozados y besables labios! Me pregunto cómo pude resistirme a hacerlo en otras ocasiones similares? Supongo que nunca había bebido tanto como anoche…

Sigo preocupado por lo que dirá Camille! Espero que entienda que no fue nada planeado, que no la estoy engañando! Solo fue un inocente beso entre amigos; no es la gran cosa! Además, no estábamos en nuestros cinco sentidos.

En fin, ya no importa lo que pase después, el punto es que besé a un chico y me gusto hacerlo! Especialmente porque fue mi apuesto amigo James Diamond… sé que tendré que enfrentar a Camille después, pero valió la pena, tengo un grato recuerdo y una gran experiencia! Ahora si me despido, buscare una aspirina para esta resaca que me está consumiendo.

Cariño

Logan Mitchell

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Gracias a todos por leer! :D Lamento haber tardado, estuve de viaje :P

Feliz año nuevo!


End file.
